a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable device and a portable watch having a configuration in which an operating member such as a push button or a winder can be restrained so as not to be moved accidentally in a push-pull direction when not in use.
b) Description of the Related Art
Portable devices such as portable watches including wristwatches and pocket watches, stop watches, mobile phones, and portable information terminals include those having a push button for moving a contact point or the like in a device sheath mounted on the device sheath. By pushing the push button, in the case of a quartz portable watch, for example, a time display can be switched from an analogue display to a digital display, or the date or the day of the week displayed in digital can be corrected.
In the related art, in the portable devices of this type, for example, in the case of a wristwatch, in order to prevent the push button from being pushed accidentally, a female screw portion formed on an inner periphery of a cylindrical locking member is screwed onto a male screw portion formed on an outer periphery of a pipe mounted on a body of the device sheath, and the locking member is provided so as to be movable between a locked position and a lock waiting position according to the change of a screwed position of these screw portions. Also, the shape of the push button inserted into the pipe is circle in front view so as not to interfere a rotating operation of the cylindrical locking member.
Since a restraining portion of the locking member is apart from a head portion of the push button penetrated through the pipe in a state in which the locking member is arranged at the lock waiting position, a pushing operation of the push button is allowed in a stroke corresponding to the distance therefrom. In contrast, since the restraining portion is in a state of coming into contact with the head portion of the push button in a state in which the locking member is arranged at the locked position, the pushing operation of the push button is restrained.
In the technology disclosed in Patent Document, JP-A-2003-7164 (Paragraph 0002 to 0006, Paragraph 0026 to 0038 FIG. 1 to FIG. 3), the locking member is formed of a cylinder having a diameter which matches the push button, and the locking member has such a small diameter as a diameter equal to or smaller than the thickness of the device sheath, for example. Therefore, the locking member can hardly be pinched from the lateral side of the device sheath, and the workability when rotating the locking member is not good. In particular, when it is implemented as a wristwatch, the locking member can hardly be operated in a state in which the wristwatch is worn on a wrist of a human body.